Ultimension Jamtune 2: The Youthful Tomorrow
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: We may have defeated No Heart... But, there is a new threat coming for us. Weird black creatures are popping up all over Gamindustri and an old face appears... And, she is not on our side! I hope we can beat her... If I don't try and bring her home first... CAUTION! Very Dark Story! May be unsuitable for the faint of heart! You have been warned... Enjoy! NO HATE OR FLAMES ALLOWED!
1. Arc 1: An Unknown Return

Ultimension 2 The Youthful Tomorrow

Chapter 1: An Unknown Return

(I forgot to mention 2 things…The OCs of the 1st book will appear in the series as recurring characters. So… If I forgot about you, forgive me. Also… There is a theme song for this series. It is This Will Be The Day from RWBY. I love that song to pieces. It will fit this series perfectly. Anyway, enjoy! A/N.)

-Deadmension- A girl dressed in a long red dress with a cut in the bottom showing her plump thigh and red high heeled shoes sat at a throne in a castle in the center of Deadmension. She also had long black hair with some of it covering her left red eye and her right pink eye blinked as she had a frown on her lips.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she thought as she looked around, "All I remember is dying in this guy's arms and him calling my name… Akina… Akina… Is that my name? All I know is Master… He is dead." She clenched her fists as she looked at a photo of Death Heart on the wall beside her. Then, 2 small purple flames appeared in front of her and hovered up to her.

"Would you like revenge on the ones who killed your Master?" the flames asked her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked seriously.

"You can call me…Veliza. I am sister to Death Heart…" she told her, "I can give you power to aide in fight your enemies. Do you want it?" The girl nods her head and smirked.

"So… What shall I call you?"

"I don't know my name… But, I want a new name. Call me… Eclipse," she told Veliza, "Also known as Death Sister." She giggled maliciously as looked to the ceiling.

"But first… I need to train. I want to be at full strength when I take my revenge," Eclipse laughed.

-Gamindustri; Planeptune; Meanwhile- Nepgear moaned as she laid in her bed with Bradley on top of her, thrusting inside of her.

"Ah! Brady, I'm…Ahh!" Nepgear moaned loudly.

"I am as well… Nngh!" Bradley moaned. He shot his cum deep inside her and she moaned and arched her back from sheer ecstasy. She laid down on him and sighed happily.

"I wish we could lay here forever…" Nepgear giggled as she panted and traced circles onto Bradley's bare chest, "These past few months haven't been this much fun as when we went to that AnimeCon last year. You know?"

"Yeah… That was a lot of fun… We all enjoyed ourselves. That was before we knew James and Ance…" Bradley told her. Nepgear looked up at Bradley and smiled at him. She giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you for always being by my side…" Nepgear smiled, "I promise to never leave your side… Ever." Then, Neptune kicked the door open to Nepgear's room and snapped a picture of her. Nepgear squealed in shock as she covered herself. Bradley glared at Neptune as she chuckled and looked at their nude bodies.

"Why, Neptune?! This is a tender moment!" Bradley growled as he looked at Neptune.

"You 2 should get married!" Neptune teased. Bradley sighed and pets Nepgear's head. She blushed and giggled as she held his hand.

"See? Married couple material!" Neptune teased.

"What are you doing, Lady Neptune?" a voice called as Shana came up beside Neptune. She saw Bradley and Nepgear in bed together and slapped her forehead.

"You barged in on them?"

"Well… Yeah," Neptune smiled, "I wanted to take a photo to commemorate the occasion. Is Jamie all right?"

"He is fine… Besides, he is with IF and Koan, harnessing his powers and getting some Quests done," Shana told her, "By the way… Put some clothes on, guys." Shana pulls Neptune away and closed the door behind her.

-Meanwhile- I skid to a stop and stand up again as Koan lands in front of me and laughed heartily.

"Nice moves, my friend! You are getting the hang of your powers now!" Koan told me. IF stood to the side with her arms folded across her chest as well as Vert and Ance.

"This is kinda overkill, Koan sensei…" I told him as I cracked my back, "Learning Ninjutsu is crazy hard."

"Nonsense! It is easy as romping my lady!" Koan laughed. I blinked and slapped my forehead.

"Oh, my…" Vert blushed. IF blushed as well and Ance chuckled.

"He LOVES you, Vert," Ance chuckled, "Tell me… How good does he give it to you?" Vert blushed and looked down.

"Well… Umm…" Vert muttered. That is a first… Vert is like a schoolgirl with that kind of attitude.

"Is big ol' Verty embarrassed?" I chuckled. Koan laughed and nods his head.

"Hey! I don't talk about your love life!" Vert pouted. I stopped and looked down for a brief second. Vert gasped and covered her mouth.

"Still a touchy subject, Lady Vert," IF told Vert.

"Forgive me… I was… " Vert told me.

"No… It's fine. I am not mad… I just wish sometimes… Things could've went differently back then," I said as I nodded my head and stood up straight. Koan smirked and nods his heed. I told him what happened and he understood. After that… He took me in as a full fledged student and began to teach me everything he knows. He also told me what has happened to him in the past… His tragic past. I couldn't believe how evil so many people close to you could betray you… But, it is human nature. Anyway, Koan walked up to me and pats my shoulder.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Jamie…" Koan smirked as he nods his head.

"Koan Sensei… You have a way with words," I thought as I sweatdrop.

-Lastation- "All done! S, take a look!" Uni called to Stephen. The orange haired martial artist walked up to the black haired CPU Candidate and looked at a pair of pitch black wrist gauntlets that laid on the table.

"Whoa! Uni… What are these?" Stephen asked Uni.

"Remember that anime we watched together? That really cool one with all those people holding those different types of gun variants fighting those dark monsters?" Uni told him.

"RWBY?" Stephen asked her. She nods and tilts her head to the side.

"I made you something like that blonde haired chick had… Shotgun Gauntlets," Uni told him. Stephen's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Uni Chan!" he cheered as he hugged Uni. Uni blushed heavily and looked at him and hugged him back.

"You didn't have to do this, Uni…"

"Of course I didn't. But… I did anyway. Because you have been a real good guy to me… You are precious to me… I didn't mind doing this," Uni told Stephen as she looked up at him, "Don't make me regret it." Stephen chuckled and nods his head.

"Besides… You don't have to be so happy. I did it because you needed a little more umph in your punches, that's all." Uni blushed as she looked down. Stephen laughed and nods his head.

"I got it… No need for all that. I appreciate it nonetheless," Stephen smiled. Uni smiled and nods her head. He slipped the black wrist gauntlets on and loaded them up. They grew onto his fists and lower forearms. He nods and smirked.

"Now, I feel like Yang," Stephen smirked, "And, this… Is gonna be glorious in battle. Thanks so much, Uni Chan."

"Would you cut it out with the Uni Chan? Call me Uni," Uni sighed. Stephen laughed and nods his head.

"Uni! Are you in here… Oh! I didn't know you 2 were in here together," Noire said as she walked into Uni's room. Uni and Stephen glanced at Noire as she smiled at them.

"Nice to see you 2 bonding. What is that you have, Stephen?" Noire asked Stephen.

"I made it for him. I don't know what to call them…" Uni said.

"…Fists of Courage," Stephen told Uni and Noire.

"Fists of Courage?" both girls asked.

"Yeah… I always wanted to name a pair of gauntlets that. Sounds cool, huh?" Stephen asked.

"I like it," Uni smiled.

"Not a bad name…" Noire said seriously.

"By the way… What did you need? Is there something wrong, Lady Noire?" Stephen asked Noire as he looked at Noire.

"Vert is inviting us to a concert by 5pb. Tomorrow," Noire told them. Stephen raised his eyebrows and nods his head. He remembered Uni telling him about that particular person.

"Cool. I'm in," Stephen smirked.

"Me too… I want to listen to some good music every now and then," Uni smiled.

-Lowee- Seth looked up from the picture book that he read to Rom and Ram and saw Nona looking at him.

"Oh. Sup, man? Need something?" Seth asked Nona. Nona smirked and looked down at the sleeping twins.

"You know… They may be brats most of the time… But, they are adorable," Nona smirked as he nods his head.

"I know… Kind of adorable," Seth laughed as he puts the book down on the ground and picked the twins up. He carried them to bed and looked back at Nona.

"Hey… Thanks for having my back way back then. That goes a long way." Nona raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No problem, man…Anytime," Nona smirked.

"Nomia, come back here!" Mina called as she chased after Nomia who held a red scholar hat in her hands.

"Noo… I wanna wear it," Nomia pouted.

"…" Seth and Nona looked at each other and shook their heads as they smirked.

"Kids… What are you gonna do?" Nona smirked.

"I know. So… Wanna train afterwards? I kinda need to step up my game," Seth said as he looked at him.

"Nah… Not today. I gotta go see to the missus back home," Nona told Seth, "Maybe another time?"

"Ah well… Can't hurt to ask once in a while," Seth smirked, "See ya later." Nona waved and left out. Seth looked at the sleeping CPU Candidates in his arms.

"Come on, kiddos… Let's put you to bed," Seth said softly as he stood up. Rom clutched onto Seth's arm as she yawned.

"Big Brother… Zzz…" Rom yawned cutely. Seth couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"I will protect you… No matter what," Seth told them softly as he walked to their room. Blanc was watching from a distance at the display. She was smiling warmly at what he told the twins.

"If only…" Blanc sighed as she turned back to the doorway, "He was always that caring… He would be a perfect dad. Compa is lucky to have him…"

-Later; Planeptune; Compa's Apartment- Seth walked into the front door and closed the door behind him and took off his winter coat.

"Compa, honey! Daddy's home! Where you at?" Seth called. Compa was sleeping in her bed peacefully while wearing a large button down t shirt that was buttoned up to almost her cleavage to show her breasts just a little bit. She snored lightly as she faced away from the doorway. Seth walked into the kitchen and saw a small heart shaped note on a red pot on the pink stove.

"Cute… That is real cute," Seth chuckled.

"To my cute Seth… I made you a special dinner. Happy Valentine's Day! Love, your cute Compa," the note said. Seth chuckled and nods his head. He opened the pot and saw a full pot of red beans.

"Yes… Oh, Seth loves red beans! An angel's food! Well…My angel made this for me…" Seth smirked as he nods his head. He checked the other 3 pots on the stove and saw all his favorites on the stove.

"I love you so much right now…" Seth thought as he ate his dinner at the pink table behind him. Afterwards, he had picked the leftovers out of his teeth with a toothpick and tossed it in the trash.

"Now… For dessert," Seth smirked, "Maybe I should let her rest?"

"You're home! Hello, honey!" Compa said as she yawned and walked into the kitchen and saw him patting his full belly. She walked up to him seductively and bent over to kiss him on the cheek and hugged him from behind.

"Did you like dinner?" Compa asked him sweetly.

"Oh, yeah… I loved it," Seth smirked. Compa got onto his lap and kissed him on the lips passionately. Seth smiled through the kiss and sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Compa asked him as she looked at him.

"Yeah… Babysitting Rom and Ram got me realizing something. Would I be a good father?" Seth asked Compa. She blinked and smiled.

"Of course… I mean… You love to take care of kids. You have no problem with babies… And, your dream is to have a family of your own," Compa told him as she kissed him, "Also… I always wanted to be a mother."

"I thought you said you weren't ready to become a mother just yet," Seth said.

"Seth… It's my choice to be a mother or not, right? Besides… I want to be a mother," Compa told him as she held his hand, "But… I want to wait until we get married to have the child. And… I want a girl."

"Really? What if it is a boy?" Seth asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We name him S.J.," Compa told him, "If it is a girl… Bella."

"Really?" Seth smirked as he looked at Compa as she got off his lap.

"Mmhmm… Come on. Let's take a shower," Compa smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

"Aw yeah…" Seth smirked. They went to the shower and took off their clothing and got under the warm water nozzle. Compa leaned her back against Seth and Seth wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm… This is nice," Compa smiled as she looked at Seth. He grinded his member against Compa's back and plump butt. She moaned softly and blushed.

"Hehe… Naughty Seth," Compa blushed as she reached behind her and stroked Seth's member. Seth panted with pleasure as he groped Compa's large breasts.

"Compa… Give Daddy more lovin'…" Seth moaned as he nods his head. Compa giggles and sways her hips side to side to stroke the member.

"Do you like it, Seth?" Compa asked as Seth moaned, "I learned this one from watching some weird anime you had stashed away." Seth snapped out of his trance and slapped his forehead.

"Oh god… She found my hentai stash…" Seth thought.

"Am I doing it wrong? I wanna make you happy…" Compa pouted as she looked back at him.

"Compa… Never go through my stash. Please… I don't want IF to kill me," Seth told her. Compa then stroked the member more with her butt and giggles.

"So… Am I doing it right?" Compa asked him. He nods his head and went back into the state of ecstasy again. Compa continued to stroke his member with her butt for several minutes until she felt his member twitching.

"Are you about to burst?"

"Nngh… Compa!" he moaned as he grabbed her ass and shot his cum onto her back and ass. She gasped at the sudden sensation and moaned softly. He stopped after a few more streams of cum splashed onto her butt. The water from the shower nozzle cleaned the cum off of her back as she got on her knees.

"What a mess… I have to clean it up now…" Compa said sweetly as she licked Seth's twitching member. He tenses and moans as she sucked on his member.

-Meanwhile- I sighed as I looked out the window. Neptune looked at me with a confused look on my face and so did my mother.

"What is it?" Mom asked me.

"Nothing… I just… Thinking. It's kinda weird, though," I told her. Mom raised an eyebrow.

"We are in a world where you are best friends with a god… How is anything you are thinking about weird?" Mom stated, "Plus… You have superpowers."

"Good points," I said seriously as I looked at her, "Wanna know something? Since that battle… I have been thinking about a lot of things, actually. Mainly… What would happen if we change the story so much… The events go out of whack and nothing happens? Would that cause a huge time paradox? Would that alter more things I am not aware of?" Mom pats my shoulder.

"If you worry yourself to death, I will kill you myself," Mom stated again, "You need to relax. Let it play out…" I sighed and nodded my head. Neptune looked at me and nodded her head.

"Now… What is this I hear about you having 2 girlfriends?"

"Gnngh! Damn it, Neptune…" I thought as I flinched.

"Uhh… I can explain," I told her.

"Explain when you try and pay CHILD SUPPORT, mister!" Mom snarled as she snatched me out of my chair.

"Oww! It hurts! Momma, I'm sorry!" I panicked.

"You ain't too strong to catch an ass whooping, boy!" Mom told me.

"…Uhh…" Neptune said softly.

"As for you…" Mom said as she snatched Neptune out of her chair as well.

"Waaaah! What did I do?!" Neptune panicked, "You crazy bat!"

"Ohh… Shit," I said softly. Mom dropped me and slapped Neptune several times across the face. I winced in pain as Neptune cried out in pain.

"What did you call me?! I will beat you till you 6 feet under!" Mom told Neptune.

"Say sorry!" I hissed to Neptune.

"Aaahh! I'm sorry!" Neptune screamed. Mom stopped and dropped Neptune and Neptune hid behind me.

"Are we gonna have this talk again?" Mom asked in a low tone. Both of us shook our heads fearfully.

"Good… Who wants cake?" Mom asked as her demeanor changed quickly. Both of us shrank to the floor and passed out.

-Meanwhile- IF walked into the living quarters and saw James and Neptune laid out on the floor.

"Uhh… Do I wanna know? Probably not…" IF said seriously as she shook her head. A white and blue spiky haired boy stood behind IF with a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Are they…" he asked IF.

"Nah. They're just sleeping, Neo," IF told him. Neo nods and looked over at Jackie baking a lemon cake.

"Who is that?" Neo asked.

"His mother," IF said as she points to James, "Don't disrespect her. She will kill you… No matter how strong you are." Neo nods and he and IF sat on the couch.

"Just another normal day here at the Basillicom…" Jackie sighed and shook her head.

-End Chapter 1-

(Sorry for the short chapter. This is more of an introductory chapter for the things to come… You know the drill. Here is an extra long Omake I was planning on using for a long while! Enjoy!)

-Omake #1: Terror Night!- (This is an Omake a bit on the dark side… You have been warned.)

The gang was enjoying a peaceful card game at Lastation's Basillicom… Until one certain goddess HAD to say…

"I bet you don't know what is in my hand… It could be a game changer…" Neptune told the group.

"Ugh! Stop toying with us, Planera… What is that card?" Ance asked as she looked at Neptune. Let me explain a little further… The group (Ance, James, Neptune, Nepgear, Bradley, Uni, and Stephen) were playing a game of Uno. Neptune had one card left in her hand and the color was blue. No one knew if Neptune was bluffing or not.

"So… Who wants to call my bluff?" Neptune challenged. No reply… Until…

"You don't have it, Neppy…" Bradley spoke up, "I call your bluff."

"This is just a game of Uno. What the fuck?" James thought as he looked back and forth at Neptune and Bradley.

"Okay… If I win… Nepgear takes the punishment," Neptune told him.

"Why not me?" Bradley asked.

"Dunno… Scared?" Neptune smirked with a crap eating grin on her face.

"It's not worth it, Bradley! Don't do it!" Nepgear begged Bradley.

"Oh my god…" Uni groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Is it really that serious?" Stephen asked as he shook his head.

"I don't think it is…" James muttered.

"If I win… You give up pudding for a month and have to eat raw eggplants!" Bradley challenged. Collective gasps were heard out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that come from?" James called as he looked around.

"You're on!" Neptune smirked as she nods her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Nepgear groaned as she shook her head.

"Boom, bitch!" Bradley called as he slammed down a green card with the same number on it, "Your turn."

"Ha! Game over…" Neptune smirked as she puts a green card down with a different number on it down.

"WHAT?!" Bradley yelled. James fell backwards laughing his ass off as Stephen threw his hands up in the air. Neptune did a little victory dance as Bradley and Nepgear sat there frozen in their spots, looking and pondering what just happened.

"Wha… Huh? How… WHAT?! Bullshit!" Ance called as she was also shocked, "How did Planera con you?! Ridiculous!" James continued to laugh as Bradley bowed his head in defeat.

"Damn it… My luck sucks…" Bradley said as Nepgear smacked him in the back of the head, "Oww!"

"How could you lose?!" Nepgear told Bradley.

"I thought I had her… I thought she had a blue…" Bradley told her.

"Now… Nep Jr…. I got a job for you," Neptune said as she looked at Nepgear. Nepgear looked at Neptune in anticipation as Neptune helped Nepgear to her feet.

"Follow me… We are going clubbing!"

"How is that a punishment? I wanna see now!" James smirked as he stood up and followed them. Ance followed behind him. Uni, Bradley, and Stephen stayed behind to stare at each other in shock.

"Neptune… Beat you… At a card game. Wow…" Uni said.

"I know…" Bradley said seriously.

-Later; Candy Strip- James and Ance stopped at a very high maintenance looking nightclub and saw Neptune and Nepgear go into a back alley.

"Where are they going?" Ance asked.

"I don't know… Also, I have never been to a nightclub before," James said seriously as he looked at Ance, "Have you?"

"What do I look like, a night owl?" Ance asked seriously, "Hell no."

"Well… Let's take a look," James said. They walked up to a heavyset guy with large muscles. He stopped them and looked at them.

"Uhh… Hi. What do I do here?"

"No one gets in without an ID," the man said.

"Oh… He's a bouncer. Great," James thought.

"Umm… Hold on," James said as he pulls out his Guild license, "Would this suffice?" The bouncer looked at it and nods his head.

"A Guild Agent? All Guild Agents are welcome with free admission," the bouncer said kindly as he stepped to the side and let James pass, "Please unwind from today's struggles."

"Thanks…" James said as he passed by the bouncer and Ance tried to pass by the bouncer but she was stopped, "Wait! She is with me!"

"All patrons must submit IDs, Agent Scott," the bouncer told him.

"I left mine at home," Ance said as she checked her pockets.

"Scram!" he told Ance.

"Rude… I will catch you later, Jamie… Just make sure no one touches Nepgear," Ance told him. James nods and went inside. The loud blaring club music blasts through the building as James moved his way through the bustling and dancing patrons. Some of them held drinks in their hands as it splashes onto James's head and clothes.

"This is my favorite jacket. Neptune owes me a new effing jacket," James thought as he moved throughout the crowd.

-Meanwhile- "Neptune… Is this all really necessary?" Nepgear asked Neptune as she stood in front of her sister wearing a very skimpy maid outfit that barely fit on her and covered very little skin. Neptune nods and smirked.

"I owe RED a favor… Since her folks own this place… This is more of a favor than a punishment," Neptune told her younger sister. Nepgear covered her showing cleavage as she blushed madly.

"Neptune! Why am I doing this?!" Nepgear asked Neptune.

"I would… But… Look at me," Neptune told Nepgear as she looked at her child like body, "Be honest… Who would win a beauty contest like this? Come on, Nep Jr. Do this favor for your big sis… I promise I will make it up to you in full." Nepgear blushed and sighed.

"What do I have to do?" Nepgear asked dejectedly.

"Just do some sexy dances… That's all. Nothing more!" Neptune told Nepgear.

"But… I don't know how to dance…" Nepgear blushed.

"Urk!" Neptune groaned as she fell over. She got back up and dusted herself off.

"Okay… Just sway your hips and gyrate like nobody's business. Easy, right?" Neptune said.

"Neptune… I am gonna embarrass myself out there," Nepgear said on the verge of tears.

"You have faced Dogoos the size of tractors, dragons, demons, little pixel beasts… And you are scared of dancing?" Neptune said as she looked at Nepgear. Nepgear looked away with a blush.

"Well…" Nepgear said.

"Come on! You are braver than you think, kiddo! Just get out there and shake what ol' Nep gave ya!" Neptune smiled as she smacked Nepgear on the butt.

"Kyaaah! Neptune! That hurt…" Nepgear pouted.

-Back with James- "I told you… I am not here for a date. Now, back off!" James stated to a drunk brunette. She giggled and leaned on James as her cleavage came into view.

"Oh boy… Looks like we have to do this the hard way. Yo! Want a date?" James called to a red haired male. He tossed the girl to him and rushed off into the crowd.

"Where do I know that guy? Huh… Whatever. Come on, baby! Let's boogie!" the man smirked as he took the drunk woman away. James looked around and sighed.

"Can't call out to her… Won't be able to hear me," James thought, "Wait. Duh! I have the Sharingan for a reason!" James activated the Sharingan and looked around. He saw Nepgear walking out onto a large stage with a pole in the middle of it.

"Uh oh…" James thought.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a special act for you tonight! We have a one act wonder here! Presenting… The one… The only… LILAC… MAID!** " the announcer called. The crowd went wild as Nepgear took the stage and looked out nervously at the hundreds of patrons and onlookers staring at her.

"Oh, goddamnit…" James hissed under his breath. Nepgear gulped and closed her eyes as she grabbed the pole and twirled around it.

"Whoo! Take it off, baby! Do it!" one patron called. She ignores him and opened her eyes.

"Just imagine yourself with Bradley… Maybe that would ease up your mind," Neptune's voice rang in Nepgear's ears as she began her routine. James blinked as he looked at the CPU Candidate actually… Doing well for her first try. She was doing things most women would have done with their lovers and spouses up on that stage. The more she got into it… The more the crowd cheered.

"How is she doing all that shit?! What?! Where did she learn that?!" James thought as he shook his head, "Oh, Bradley… Please tell me you have not been showing her any hentai. I will kill you slowly…" Nepgear finished her routine and bowed. The crowd went wild. James quickly snapped out of his trance and quickly moved to the stage.

" **Let's give it up for the LILAC MAID!** " the announcer called. James went backstage and was stopped by security as Nepgear heard him call to her.

"Gear!" James called.

"Hold it, pal! No unauthorized personnel! Get back to the main hall!" a security guard told him.

"Wait! He is my brother!" Nepgear told them. They let James go and he glared at them as he fixes his jacket.

"What was that?! Was that the punishment Neptune was talking about?!" James told her. Nepgear blushed as she looked at James.

"You… Saw that?" Nepgear blushed.

"Yes… How and where did you learn those moves? You couldn't dance at Just Dance Party!" James told her. She blushed and looked away.

"Well…" Nepgear said. She explained her reasoning to James.

"He what?!" James yelled, "OH HELL NO!"

"Please don't be mad at him… He wanted me to learn how to do those moves when were alone…" Nepgear blushed. James couldn't speak… All he could do was make facial expressions that showed anger and shock.

"Do you know how much danger you are in at this moment?" James told her, "If any of those men see you… They will want you and fuck you senseless! I am not kidding! Do you know the comments they were making after you went offstage?" Nepgear looked away and shook her head.

"Matter of fact… Where is Neptune? Ohh… She ain't getting out of this one!"

"Dressing room," Nepgear whispered. James led Nepgear to the dressing room and he kicks open the door.

"Ack!" Neptune panicked as she fell out of her seat with some vanilla pudding in hand.

"You! You are in some serious shit!" James scolded Neptune as she stood up.

"Calm down…" Neptune told James as he walked up to her. He picked her up by her jacket and hoisted her up in the air.

"James…" Nepgear said and stopped.

"You put your sister is some very hot water… For a favor?! Do you know how BAD it is to catch an STD?!" James snarled, "Nepgear could've been jumped onstage by some drunk fucks and you are back here enjoying some fucking pudding! What kind of sister does that?!"

"…" Neptune didn't reply.

"If this favor meant so damn much… WHY COULDN'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF?!"

"Look at me… I am still a preteen," Neptune told him softly.

"SO IS NEPGEAR! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU WHAT SHE WANTED OUT OF THIS?!" James told her as he threw her down to the ground, "YOU BASICALLY DRAGGED HER AGAINST HER WILL TO AN UNKNOWN PLACE FULL OF DRUNK AND UNORDERLY BASTARDS JUST FOR A FAVOR?! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE ARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A GODDESS?!" Neptune flinched and looked down at the ground. James panted and turned away as he walked past Nepgear and slammed the door behind him so hard, the wall cracked several ways. Neptune curled up in a ball and sobbed.

"Neptune!" Nepgear gasped as she hugged Neptune.

"I-I'm sorry, Nep Jr! I should've considered your feelings!" Neptune bawled. Nepgear pets Neptune's head and continued to hug her.

-With James- He left the club and continued to walk through that part of Lastation and stopped to take a look around at the torn down buildings and ruined apartment complexes.

"Reminds me of Vicious City back home…" James thought. He looked down and frowned. He has never went off on either Neptune or Nepgear like that before. And… He felt REALLY bad for it. He turned around and stopped when a group of thugs surrounded him.

"Oh, come on… Really? What? What do you want?" James asked them seriously.

"Your money. You look loaded," one of the guys told him.

"Oh, is this really happening? Because I REALLY hope it is!" James smirked as he nods his head. The thugs looked at James and frowned.

"Get em, boys…" the gang leader told his cronies as they charged at James.

-Back With Nepgear and Neptune- Nepgear walked through the dancing crowd back at the nightclub and made it to the counter.

"Hello? Can I get some help?" Nepgear called. The bartender walked up to Nepgear and smiled.

"Hello, child. What can I do for you?" he asked her kindly.

"I need a glass of milk, please. Do you have milk?" Nepgear asked.

"Milk? At a nightclub? What are you, 12?" a patron asked her rudely as he chuckled. The bartender grabbed the patron by the shirt and glared at him.

"No teasing my ladies, pal. Beat it," he threatened. The patron walked off quickly after that.

"Thanks…" Nepgear told him.

"You are Planeptune's CPU Candidate, right? The one who was taking care of a favor for one of my ladies?" the bartender asked.

"You're one of RED's family members?" Nepgear gasped.

"Call me Maroon. I own this joint…" he smirked, "I also bartend this place."

"I wanna tell you that… I have never done that before," Nepgear told him. Maroon nodded and smiled.

"No need to worry… This is the only night I need you to work," Maroon laughed as he nods his head, "Go on… You are free from your debt. Get out of here." Nepgear smiled and nods her head. She passed through the crowd and made it backstage to the dressing room where Neptune was. Neptune was sitting on a couch with her head bowed down.

"Neptune, here. You need this," Nepgear told her. Neptune looked up at Nepgear and sighed.

"Nep Jr…. I want to be a better sister to you," Neptune said as she drank the milk. Nepgear hugged Neptune and smiled.

"You are already doing enough, Neptune… James was just upset. He didn't mean any of it," Nepgear told Neptune. Neptune sighed and looked at her little sister. Then, there were gunshots that rang out of nowhere. Both sisters gasped and ducked under a table as the gunfire continued.

"What the hell?!" Neptune yelled, "Where is this story going?!" I hate you, Neppy… Just go with it. The Omake is halfway done!

"What is happening?!" Nepgear panicked as the door was kicked open and a man in a mask points a machine gun at them. They screamed and hugged each other.

-Back with James- James cracked his neck and sighed as he held his bleeding shoulder. He looked back at the sound of gunfire. He groaned and raced back to the nightclub. When he arrived, there were Lastation guards surrounding the building.

"What's going on?!" James called to the guards. They looked back at James and saluted.

"Sir James! There has been a shooting! We are here to keep the peace!" one of the guards said.

"I know me and Noire are friends now… But, my name is James!" he stated, "Not sir! Nepgear and Neptune are still inside there! Crap!"

"What is going on?" a voice called as Black Heart and Black Sister lands on the ground with Stephen and Bradley skidding to a stop behind them.

"Is Nepgear in there?!" Bradley asked seriously as he looked at James. He nods and flinched at the pain in his shoulder.

"What happened, bro?" Stephen asked.

"Got into a little scuffle… No biggie," James told him, "We need to get inside."

"I cannot allow that," a gruff voice called as a gray haired man walked up to James, "We can't risk anyone else's safety like that."

"General Godain…" Black Heart said seriously, "A few of my friends are in there. I can't just sit idly by like this, you know."

"As the leader of your troops, I highly advise you not to go in there right now. You have no idea who is in there," Godain told her seriously.

"Noire… I think we should at least listen to what he has to say," Stephen said.

"No way! My baby is in there!" Bradley fumed angrily as he clenched his fist.

"Which is why I have to go…" James said, "I have to make things right with those 2. I kinda went off on them…"

"You, of all people?" Black Heart told James in shock, "You are like a brother to them. What made you so mad at them?"

"This situation right here… And the possibility of them getting… Know what? Never mind…" James said as he pushed past the guards.

"Let him go… He needs to settle a score," Godain ordered his troops as they tried to stop him.

"Crazy cops…" James muttered as he walked past them. He walked into the club and looked at the many robbers that were keeping the patrons quiet by holding them in small groups at gunpoint. James nods and summoned Raioman to his side. Half of his red and black Hollow mask appeared on the left side of his face as he opened his right eye and the Sharingan appeared in the middle of it.

"Who is this punk? This ain't Halloween, pal!" one of the robbers called.

"No… It's your day to die," James said in a deep tone that scared the robbers.

"There is one of you and several of us! You can't outspeed a bullet!" another robber said.

"Maybe so… But, would you like to test that theory?" James chuckled as he raised his sword as it marched into Soul Striker.

"Open fire, boys!" the same robber called and they all shot at him. James vanished into thin air and the robbers stopped shooting to look around.

"Where did he go?!" one of them yelled.

"Boo," James said with a smirk as he appeared in front of one robber and stabbed him in the chest. Blood shot out of his mouth and chest as he screamed with agony. James then pulled his sword out of the man's chest and vanished again.

"What the fuck is he?!" another robber yelled as James appeared behind him.

"Behind you!" his allies called. The robber looked behind him and no one was there. James appeared above his head and drove his foot into the man's skull, cracking it. The man fell forward and passed out. James lands on the ground and looked behind him at the terrified criminals.

"He's a demon!" one of them yelled.

"We didn't sign up for this!" another yelled as James appeared in front of the robber next to him and slashed his neck open for blood to spray all over his face and mask. He swung his sword to the ground and blood splattered all over the ground under him.

"Sorry to mess up your club, Maroon… I will pay for whatever damages I create. I just need to clean up the cockroaches that infest this place," James called.

"…Just stop them! Some of them went backstage!" Maroon called. James nods and walked slowly towards the robbers as they quickly ran out the club.

"As I thought…" James thought just as a wall behind him caves in and a massive man holding a chainsaw bat combo over his shoulder walked into the hole. James looked behind him and frowned.

"Really? This is Kill Bill-Esque," James called as he tuned to the male and cracked his neck.

"Me kill you, eh?" the man told James. James blinked and smirked.

"Nah… ME kill YOU," James taunted the male. Then, the male was launched into the counter. Ance folds her arms and sighed.

"What a mess…" Ance frowned.

"I had that one, Ance," James argued. She glanced at him and frowned.

"Excuse me, mister. I don't remember you imitating Beatrix Kiddo, did I?" Ance told James as she puts her hands on her hips. The male got back up and glared at the arguing siblings as he picks up his weapon and charges at them.

"Hey, you 2!" a patron called to them. They acted like they didn't hear and continued to argue. The male raised his weapon to attack them and cuts James in half. He smirks as he looked at the body on the ground. Then, the body laughs evilly as it came back together. The male panicked and stepped back a few feet.

"You really think I would leave myself open like that?" James's voice called from everywhere, "Dude… You don't know me at all." Then, the male was tied to a cross as hundreds of James clones appeared around him holding butcher knives in their hands walked towards him.

"That should do it. Tsukuyomi should do the trick," James said as he had a hand on top of the male's head, "Now, for Neptune and Nepgear." Ance nods and followed him backstage to where the dressing rooms were. There, they heard something unsettling.

"Bite me… And, you will regret it," a voice said from the other side of the door, "You know what to do, Purple Sister." James and Ance kicked the door down and saw Neptune being held at knifepoint while Nepgear in her Purple Sister form on her knees about to suck a blonde haired male's member.

"Back away from the goddess… Slowly," James threatened, "Or, I swear to God… I will make sure your next move will be in a casket!" James took a step forward and stopped as a gun was pointed to his left temple.

"Wanna repeat that, kid?" a voice asked as a blue haired male pointed the gun at James and another one at Ance, "Your sister there is smoking… Come on. Don't make any sudden moves." James nods and hid a small smirk.

"Sure. I won't move… Just one question. How long does it take for a person to die when they are heartless?" James asked seriously as an evil glint appeared in his eyes. Then, a purple sword impaled the blunette in the chest and stuck him into a wall. The sword was being held by a red and green arm that James conjured up out of his Susano'o.

"Any answers? No? Okay, 7 minutes… It takes that long to register after the heart is either impaled or expelled out of the body and kills its host. Freddy Kruger taught me that one…"

"The dream demon?" Ance asked.

"Yep… Kinda useful info when you are torturing someone," James chuckled evilly, "Now… Like I said… Let her go." The robber raised his hands up and Purple Sister crawled away from him.

"As for you…" Another sword impaled the male holding Neptune into the wall. Neptune crawled over to Nepgear and held her as Nepgear bawled.

"You wanna try me?! Huh?!" James told him as he walked towards the rapist, "She is my little sister… You will NOT come near her again! Or, so help me… I will find you… And I WILL make it slow… And painful. You got me?"

"Yes!" the man panicked.

"Beat it!" James snarled. The man ran out the room and James called his Susano'o arm back and the 2 males sank to the ground.

"Am… I gonna die… Like this?" the blunette asked slowly.

"From blood loss," James told him seriously, "I am not THAT heartless…" James picked up the males and dragged them outside. He went back and dragged the other passed out crooks and brought them into Lastation custody.

"Did you really have to cut them up like that?" Black Heart asked James.

"I had to show them not to fuck with me," James told her, "Give them medical attention and make sure they talk… 1st rule of interrogation."

"…You are a weird individual," Black Heart scoffed.

"Crazy night… Now, I have to pay for some damages," James sighed. Then, he looked back at Neptune and Nepgear as they walked up to him and hugged him.

"Wha…"

"Sorry…" Neptune pouted, "If I would've done this myself…"

"No. I am sorry for going off like that… That was wrong of me. If anything happened to you, Bradley AND Zackery would have my ass," James sighed.

"…" Nepgear was silent the entire time.

"Gear!" Bradley called as he rushed up to her. She hugged him tightly and shuddered.

"I will tell you everything later. Let's get back to Lastation's Basillicom," James told Bradley. Bradley pets Nepgear on the head and nods his head. Ance pats James's shoulder and smiled.

"Nice work, little brother. I am proud of you," Ance told him.

"Thanks, Ancey…" James teased.

"Now… If only I can stop you from doing more Danny Phantom fanfics, we would be peachy keen!" Ance laughed.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH! QUIT READING MY SHIT!" James roared as he chased after a giggling Ance. Neptune sighed and shook her head.

-Omake END-

(Whoa… That was a metric ton of Omake. If you don't know, that specific Omake was one I was putting off for this book. This is a taste for what this specific book has to offer. There will be even MORE dark stuff in the future! Let me know if you think that is a good idea! I mean… Regardless, I have to do it anyway… Jeez. Man, sometimes I feel like Noire… Overworking myself to exhaustion! Calm down… Just end the chapter. Anyway, peace My Authorians! A/N.)

On The Next Ultimension Jamtune…

James and Bradley discover a startling secret about Ance… She is unable to transform into Author Heart! And, Seth and Compa find an unexpected enemy in a certain black rat. Also, the group heads to Leanbox to enjoy a peaceful concert by 5pb. And have a party afterwards… But, soon enough… The events leading up to the supposed CPUs' deaths are happening. How will James and the group respond to the threat?! Also… Weird black almost spirit like monsters are popping up all over Gamindustri! Has France made a comeback?! Tune in next time on…

Chapter 2: Rock And Roll, Leanbox!

(DBZ Outro Plays)


	2. Arc 1: Rock and Roll, Leanbox!

Ultimension 2 The Youthful Tomorrow

Chapter 2: Rock and Roll, Leanbox!

-The Next Day; Leanbox- James and the group met up with Vert and Bradley in the Basillicom. They were talking up a storm when James felt off for some reason. He told the others he would be back in time for the concert. Shana and Ance decided to walk with him and the 3 walked outside to the downtown area, which was bustling with life.

"… _Something is sending weird signals to my head… Why is that?_ " James thought as he kept walking with his head down.

"It has been a while, James," a familiar voice called to him. He raised his head and looked around.

"Who said that?!" James said.

"Do not be alarmed, James. It's me, Mulina," the voice said kindly, "We have not spoken for a while. You have been really busy, am I right?"

" _Oh, yeah… The voice that brought me here. How's it going? I found my 1_ _st_ _girlfriend and my older sister here_ ," James thought as he smiled.

"Is that right? I am glad… But, there is a reason why I contacted you now…" Mulina said.

" _What is it?_ " James thought.

"You remember Arfoire?" Mulina asked.

" _That woman who messed with Zack?_ " James thought.

"Correct… As of right now, Arfoire is collecting Anti Crystals. You know what Anti Crystals are, James?" Mulina asked.

" _The same thing that Arfoire used to kill the CPUs?_ " James thought seriously.

"Correct… I have contacted someone to aide you in this fight. She is quite the skilled fighter," Mulina told James. James blinked and nods his head.

" _So… About you being the True Goddess… Are Neptune and the other 3 CPUs your kids?_ " James thought.

"You are quite wise, James… Yes. They are my flesh and blood," Mulina said with a happy tone.

" _So… This makes sense. Hmm… Okay. Who is this person helping us?_ " James asked.

"Ask your sister who Critical Ignite is," Mulina said as her voice started to fade, "Oh, dear… My time is up. I hope we can speak again soon…"

" _Mulina?! Mulina! Wait! Drat, she's gone…_ " James thought as he snapped his fingers.

"What is it, Jamey?" Ance asked as she placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"Oh… Umm… Have you heard of Critical Ignite?" James asked Ance. Ance looked at James and so did Shana.

"She resides in Deadmension when France ruled over it… But, she usually is neutral with her alliance," Ance said to James, "Why?"

"I just spoke with the True Goddess… Mulina. The woman who brought me here," James told Ance, "She said Critical Ignite was gonna help us locate Arfoire. Is it a good idea?" Ance folds her arms and closed her eyes.

"It might give us an edge against Arfoire and her daughters," Shana suggested as she looks at Ance.

"Dah, I know… But, don't mack with her. I swear to god…" Ance told James.

"What am I, a pimp?" James told Ance, "That is Bradley's job."

Back at the Basillicom, Bradley sneezed. Everyone looked at him as he rubbed his runny nose.

"What was that?" Uni asked Bradley.

"Someone is talking about me… Ugh. Lets not worry about it," Bradley sniffled as Nepgear gave him a handkerchief. He rubbed his nose om it and puts it away.

"Thanks, Gear my dear." Nepgear giggled and nods at him.

"All right… What time does the concert start?" Seth asked as he stretched out his body.

"Well… I got word from 5pb. That the concert starts in about an hour," Vert said.

"You be good, Bradley…" Chika ordered Bradley, "Or else…" Bradley sweatdropped and nods his head quickly.

"Hmm…" James thought as he folds his arms.

"What is it, honey?" Shana asked James as she wrapped her arm around James's arm.

"Nothing… I just am thinking of something," James told Shana as he pets her head.

"Huh? Onii Chan!" a small voice called as a girl with pale skin and long flowing blue hair raced up to James and pounced on him. She wore a black blazer over a white t shirt that barely held her rather large cleavage in place, a short pink and black checkered skirt with thigh length black tights underneath, and white Mary Janes over ankle length socks. She also had a pink beret on her head and a pair of pink fingerless gloves.

"What the fresh hell?!" James yelled as the girl giggled and continued to hug him.

"Who is this? A new character?" Neptune gasped, "And a busty one, too!"

"Who are you?!" James asked the girl. The girl pouted and looked up at James and then at Ance.

"Boo… That is mean to say. I am your baby sister, Author Sister!" the girl told them, "Gia!" Ance and James looked at each other and blinked at each other.

"You know her?" Ance asked him. Gia fell over in an anime fashion and got back up rubbing her head.

"How do you not know… Oh! Right! This is the 1st time we are meeting, right? Sorry… I am from 25 years in the future," Gia smiled, "Whoopsie!"

"This girl has a few screws loose," Uni said seriously.

"Does no one acknowledge that she has huge honkers?!" Blanc snarled as she glanced at Gia, "How old is she?!"

"13," Gia said proudly as she placed her hands on her hips. James raises an eyebrow and blinked.

"How far into the future did you say you were?" James asked Gia.

"25," Gia said as she looked at James, "You know… When Ance is still human. And old and wrinkled…" Ance flinched and looked away.

"Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Ance? What is she talking about?" James asked Ance, "Can't you transform anymore?"

"No… I can't," Ance said softly, "It's because that I fused with France and killed myself to seal him again… I lost my Author Heart abilities and form. CHAOSSES took it away from me." James and Seth looked at Ance in shock.

"But… That means…" James said.

"I will eventually age and die of old age again…" Ance muttered, "I wanted to keep it a secret until the right time came along…"

"Sorry…" Gia blushed.

"No… It's all right. It was better for them to learn this now… It doesn't mean I can't fight…" Ance told Gia, "I ain't no Mary Sue, okay?" James and Gia sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"Okay… Soo… How long do you intend on staying?" James asked Gia.

"I have a mission to ensure," Gia said as she stepped back from James, "To stop Eclipse from torturing all of Gamindustri." Everyone turned to James as he looked at Gia.

"Who is Eclipse?" James asked Gia seriously. Everyone now fell over in unison except for Gia and James.

"A new enemy in your timeline… And an old face from your past," Gia said vaguely.

"I don't wanna know…" James said seriously.

"Maybe you do…" Gia explained as she looked at James, "My mentor told me she would make a move in this point of time."

"And, you're not gonna tell me who Eclipse is?" James asked Gia.

"Nope! That is for you to find out!" Gia teased.

"Right," James frowned, "Anyway… We had better get going to the concert. Vert, which way is the stadium?"

"Follow me," Vert smiled.

-Meanwhile- A girl with long blonde hair that touched the bottom part of her back tied in a ponytail tapped her foot against the floor as she waited outside a dressing room door that a gold star in the middle of it that read 5pb. On the star.

"Come on, Lyrica! You are gonna be on in an hour!" the girl called as she pushed her glasses up on her face. A groan came from the other side of the door and it opened to reveal a girl with long blue hair that touched the lower part of her back. She puts a small holoscreen away and hugged her forearms.

"Where is he?! He has to be here by now!" she groaned.

"Lyrica, calm down. He will be here… Promise," the girl told Lyrica. Lyrica looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Hey!" a voice called to them as Bradley lands in front of them, "Sorry for the delay. Did everything go all right?" Green Heart lands beside him and reverts back to her human form.

"Good. You both made it… You 2 are the guests of honor," the girl said.

"Nice to see you too, Kitty," Bradley smirked. Kitty is Lyrica's manager… And close friend. Kitty sighed and pushed her hair out of the way of her face.

"Bradley… It has been a while. How are you and Gear?" Kitty smiled warmly. Bradley sweatdropped and waved his hand downward.

"Great. We are having a great time," Bradley said nervously.

"Vert told me you and Gear had sex…" Kitty said, her voice growing more sinister.

"Vert!" Bradley groaned.

"Forgive me… I could not resist," Vert chuckled.

"Did you use protection?" Kitty asked, her brown eyes glowing red as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ahh…" Bradley panicked as he shrank back.

"You didn't use PROTECTION?!" Kitty said evilly as she walked towards Bradley.

"Kitty, I can explain!" Bradley panicked.

"EXPLAIN WHEN YOU PAY CHILD SUPPORT!" Kitty yelled as she summoned her hammer and slammed it onto Bradley's head.

"Owwww!" Bradley roared, "You haven't changed at all, Kit!"

"You wanna become a father that bad?!" Kitty yelled as she glared at Bradley, "You will take responsibility when she gives birth!"

"Damn it, Kitty! I know that!" Bradley told her, "Stop acting like my mom!"

"Someone has to!" Kitty told him, calming down, "You act like a dog in heat!"

"Hey! Excuse me!" Bradley pouted. The rest of the group showed up at this point.

"Katrina Hearts is here, too?! Oh my god!" James yelled, "She is more sadistic up close!" Kitty glanced at James and frowned.

"How do you know me?" Kitty asked as she turned to James.

"Okay… I am okay with being called crazy… But, I made you and Bradley," James told Kitty, "Well… You are another version of Kitty Pryde. Do you know X Men?"

"What?!" Bradley yelled, "No way!" Kitty swung her hammer at James as he leaps over it. He lands behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know a lot about you… Panther," James chuckled, "By the way… You serve no one but Green Heart. Remember that, mmkay?" Kitty lowered her weapon and rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I believe you," Kitty sighed. James nods and steps back from Kitty.

"Now… She must be 5pb.," James said as he looked at Lyrica, "Let me explain who I and my people are. James Scott is my name… This is my bro, Seth Naoko."

"Sup, girl?" Seth smirked.

"My best friend, Stephen Baroque."

"A pleasure," Stephen smiled as he respectfully bowed to Lyrica.

"My baby sister Gia."

"Hai!" Gia giggled.

"My older sister, Ance."

"Nice to meet you," Ance told Lyrica as she bowed.

"My girlfriend, Shana Sheavenby."

"Hello. It is nice to meet you," Shana smiled.

"And… I am guessing you know the CPUs already," James told her.

"Ahh… Not everyone," Lyrica told James.

"Right. So… What is the occasion for the concert?" Gia asked.

"Well… It is to thank you all for stopping that evil CPU from destroying Gamindustri," Lyrica told James, "I also wanted to meet the one who knows everything and everyone in Gamindustri."

"Yeah… My handbook is kinda sacred to me," James smirked, "But… Thanks for the compliment. So… I do have a request." Lyrica raised an eyebrow and looked at James.

"I believe you have heard of alternative rock?"

"Yes… I even listen to that," Lyrica told him. He smirked and pulled out a phone.

"Listen to this for a second," James said as he hands her the phone.

-Play Call Me When You're Sober By Evanescence-

"Wow… That's pretty good," Lyrica said after listening to the song.

"I heard that one once before and fell in love with it," James told her, "It would be awesome if you sang a song similar to that anywhere in your performance." Lyrica nods her head and smirked.

"I think I can work something out," Lyrica said.

"Great. Thanks," James smiled.

-Am Hour Later- The crowd was pumped for the performance as Lyrica sang the chorus to Call Me When You're Sober.

" **WHOOOOO! GO 5PB!** " some of the audience cheered.

"She did not disappoint," Vert smiled as she folds her arms across her chest. James looked back at Bradley and smirked as he saw Bradley and Nepgear dancing with each other.

"How cute…" Shana said to James as she held his hand.

"I know…" James smiled.

"I feel off for some reason," IF muttered as she looked around. Then, she focused her gaze to the sky as a few black creatures flew around the sky.

"What is that? Monsters?" She summoned her weapons of choice, her Qataris, and elbowed James.

"What is it?" James asked IF as she points above him. He looked up and gasped.

"What are those things?!"

"I don't know… But, they look hostile," IF told James. Ance looked up and gasped.

"Voidions!" Ance gasped as Shana and Unknown also looked up.

"Here of all places?! But France is gone!" Unknown growled.

"What does this mean?" Shana asked as she looked at Ance.

"I think I know who is calling them here," Ance frowned, "For now… Let's clear them out before they start hunting. Unknown, Jamie, Idea… You 3 go on ahead. Shana, help me keep the peace."

"Got it," James and Unknown said as IF and Shana nods.

"Onii Chan, Onee Chan?" Gia said as Ance and James moved with their small group through the crowd. She followed behind them.

"All right. Unknown, ready?" James said as he looked at Unknown.

"Ready," Unknown smirked. Both males transforms into their CPU forms and flew up to the sky.

" **Griffin, to my side!** " IF called as a blood red portal appeared behind her. A 4 legged winged demon with a red mane walked out of the portal and she hopped on its back.

"Let's go!" she called and the Griffin flew up into the air. Shana and Ance stood at the entrance of the stadium and looked up in the air.

" **Plasma Verity!** " James called as he held his left hand out and a massive charge of electricity zapped the nearby Voidion.

" **Fountain of Darkness!** " IF and Unknown yelled as several hundred of needles cuts through some of the Voidons. IF hops off of Griffin and double slashed a Voidon in half. Griffin caught her and she got back on it.

"There are sure a lot of them!" James called as he elbowed the Voidion trying to chomp down on his arm. Then, out of nowhere…

" **Ftyuim!** " a voice called and a vast white light blew it back. A woman that looked about 20 years of age flew up to James riding a large broadsword in midair while holding another large broadsword in her left hand. She had long white waist length hair, a white right eye and a black left eye with a red scar going over the eye, also wearing a short white shirt that showed her belly and curvy sides, black tights and shoes, and a pair of black headphones over her ears. She also was sucking on a pink lollipop as she turned to James.

"Hello, James… I assume that is your name," she told him with a small smile, "My name is Critical Ignite. I am positive Mulina explained my purpose to you."

"Yes. Pretty much," James told her as she bowed to James.

"The younger sibling to Lady Ance… It is a pleasure to serve you," Critical told James.

"Just James is fine. Give me a hand with all this," James told Critical as he waved his hand to her.

"Yes sir," Critical said and looked back at the incoming Voidons.

" **Infinity Bullet!** " IF and Unknown yelled at the same time as they fired hundreds of darts at the Voidions and shredded them to pieces.

" **La Delphinus!** " IF called as a piercing light evaporates several Voidions in a group. The light created a large uproar down below.

"What is going on up there?" Noire asked.

"Those things look extremely creepy," Stephen said, "What are they?"

"Voidons," Ance said as she walked up to the group, "They hail from the Void. That place resides near Deadmension… I will explain everything later. Right now, we need to evacuate everyone from the premises. NOW."

"How can we do that without causing an uproar?" Vert asked.

"I got an idea," Bradley said as he looked at Nepgear, "Follow me." Both CPU Candidates rushed to backstage.

"Kitty, we have an emergency! Quickly! We have to evacuate the stadium!"

"What's going on?" Kitty asked seriously.

"Look to the sky," Nepgear said as she points to the aerial battle.

"What the hell are those things?!" Kitty asked.

"Monsters that might hurt the people… Get Lyrica offstage, now!" Bradley told her. The others rushed into action as some Voidions flew into the crowd. Screams of horror went over the cheers as people scrambled to the exit of the stadium.

"Where the hell is Gia?!" Seth called.

"She was just with us!" Ance called. A Voidion appeared behind her.

"Behind you, An-An!" Compa called. The Voidion charged at Ance as soon as she turned around. Then, it was quickly knocked to the ground as a bullet sailed right into its head. Ance looked at where the bullet was fired and saw Gia leaning on a scaffolding with a high caliber sniper rifle set up in front of her with the barrel smoking.

"Target neutralized… Preparing to move to next target," Gia said in a mature voice.

"Nice shot," Uni muttered as she nods her head.

"There are way too many to fight in this closed space… But, we can't let them get out!" Ance told the group, "Does anyone know a non friendly fire AOE attack?"

"Bradley does!" James said as he lands beside Ance, "Where is he?"

"Onstage!" Neptune told James. James teleports onstage and went over to Bradley as he pulled 5pb. Offstage.

"I need your help, man… It's time to use an AOE attack," James told Bradley.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't know how to use it!" Bradley told him.

"You're gonna have to trust me on this, okay?" James told Bradley as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "My Susano'o might hurt some people trying to escape…"

"All right, what do I have to do?" Bradley told James.

"We have to unleash the Untrean Flash…" James said seriously as he pulled out his handbook, "It's not a Chaos Atom… But, it gets the job done. Just concentrate enough energy into your hands and expand it to your chest…" Bradley did as instructed and his hands lit up.

"Now, think of a balloon popping and thrust your hands outward." Just as he did that, a large dome appeared and expanded until it covered the stadium for several seconds. As it disappeared, the Voidions disappeared before that.

"Haa… Haa…" Bradley panted as he shrank to his knees.

"Nicely done…" James smirked as he pats Bradley on the shoulder.

"That was close…" Nepgear sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Just… Let me catch my breath," Bradley panted.

"Sorry we couldn't stop them sooner," James told 5pb.

"No… You have protected the people of Leanbox. Thank you," 5pb. Smiled as she looked at him, "And, thanks to Bradley as well…"

"No problem…Anything for a friend," Bradley panted.

"Hey!" Ance called as she hopped onstage and Critical floats down to the ground and hops off the broadsword.

"That was close, huh?" James said.

"Very," Ance smirked as she folds her arms across her chest, "Nice work taking initiative, little brother."

"I admit, I was kinda worried there. But, I just got help from a friend," James smiled. Critical Ignite bows to Ance and blushed.

"Hello, Lady Ance… I wish to not be your enemy. I am now a servant to Author Candidate," Critical told Ance.

"How? You are part of Deadmension," Ance told Critical.

"I was exiled by Eclipse," Critical told her, "A new ruler that rose to power not long after France died. She might be familiar to Author Candidate." James looked at Critical and blinked.

"If it is who we think… We have to assume the worst," Ance said as Shana walked over to them.

"Critical?" Shana said as she looked at the Deadmension exile.

"Hello, Shana. It has been a while," Critical told Shana, "What have you been up to?"

"I am with Jamie," Shana told her as she hugged his arm.

"You are happy with this decision?" Critical told Shana. Shana nods her head fervently.

"I am glad to see you happy… Ah. I must go… The search for Arfoire won't be easy," Critical said as she called her broadsword to her side and hopped on it, "You will see me again. I promise you that." With that, Critical flew off.

"Cute girl," Bradley said as he slowly stood up, "I wouldn't mind… If Nepgear wasn't around. Thank god she is… She keeps me sane."

"I love you too," Nepgear smiled sinisterly as she called her beam saber to her side. Bradley looked nervously at Nepgear and slowly stepped back from her. The others walked up to them and saw Yandere Nepgear stepping up to Bradley.

"You better not be thinking of cheating on me… I will chop your member off so fast and feed it to a Fenrir," Nepgear told him in an eerily calm voice.

"Okay! Calm down!" Bradley panicked. Everyone sweatdropped as Neptune and James chuckled.

"Never a dull moment," IF and James said at the same time.

-End Chapter 2-

(Okay… This was a struggle to write. I had another case of minor Writers Block again. But, I am gonna keep on going through it! Anyway, here is another Omake I have planned for you folks!)

Omake #2: Uni X Marks The Spot Part 1

Uni and Stephen stood in the middle of an open field, looking at a bunch of targets they set up and pointed their weapons at the targets.

"On 3, we start shooting like there is no tomorrow. Ready?" Uni told Stephen as she loaded her rifle.

"No problem, babe…" Stephen smirked. Uni blushed and rolled her eyes.

"And… 3!" Uni called as she started to shoot the bulls-eye on the targets.

"Cheater!" Stephen called and started to shoot the targets with his Fists Of Courage. Each one of his shots hits the targets as well. It wasn't until they got to the last target that they smirked at each other.

"Whoever hits it first buys the loser dinner tonight," Uni challenged. Stephen smirked and fired his round at the target, missing the bulls-eye and hitting the outer ring. Uni yawned and turned around, not looking at the target as she shot her rifle at it. It hits the bulls-eye right in the middle. Stephen stood there slack jawed at what just happened.

"What? I am a good shot," Uni smirked.

"Show off!" Stephen pouted. Uni laughed and nods her head.

"I know…" Uni said as she tapped Stephen on the nose. Stephen bowed his head and sighed.

"At least I have a lot of credits saved up," Stephen smiled. Then, a herd of Dogoos came out of nowhere and charged at the Lastation CPU Candidate and her boyfriend.

"Oh, shit! Uni!"

"That is a lot of Dogoos… Let's take care of this quick," Uni told Stephen as she was surrounded in a bright white pillar of light and was now wearing a one piece swimsuit like bodysuit and her black hair was now white and tied in twindrills. She points her large bazooka like gun at the Dogoos and fired several balls of light at them. Stephen drop kicks another into a tree. He skids to a stop and looked back at Uni as she hovered over to him.

"Well… That was something," Stephen joked as Uni changed back to normal. Then, a Dogoo tackled Uni and licked her nonstop. It was brown spotted and had a spot on its left eye.

"Hahahaha! Stop! You are licking me!" Uni laughed.

"Uni? Are you okay?" Stephen asked Uni as the Dogoo hops off of Uni and barked at him happily.

"Fine. He is a cutie. Reminds me of Bone," Uni smiled as she scratched behind the Dogoo's ear.

"Wonder if he is related to Bone," Stephen said seriously.

"Don't know," Uni said as she looked at the Dogoo, "I wonder if he can understand human language. Do you hear me?" The Dogoo bobbed up and down in excitement.

"Looks like he heard you. Where did you come from?" Stephen asked. The Dogoo bounced a few steps past them and motioned for them to follow. They shrugged and followed the Dogoo. Soon enough, they came to a clearing and was greeted by a whole tribe of brown spotted Dogoos.

"What the hell?!" Uni gasped.

"I never knew this was here!" Stephen gasped. The Dogoo barked and the other Dogoos yapped happily in response.

"They all look like Bone!" Uni gasped, "I don't even think James or Bradley knows this exists!"

"Damn… A whole tribe of brown spotted Dogoos… I think this is where Bone lives," Stephen gasped as he looked at Uni, "Bradley did say he nursed Bone back to health when he found it in Gapain Field. Something probably happened to him that made him go to Leanbox."

"You are correct," a female voice called as a large brown spotted Dogoo hopped up to them, "I am the tribe leader and it may be possible that this Bradley you speak of has my son. I wish to know of his well being." Uni looked at Stephen with a worried look on her face.

"I will be back… I need to go get Bradley," Uni said as she transforms and flew off. Stephen looked back at the tribe leader and slowly pets her. The tribe leader froze and sighed deeply.

"It's gonna be fine. We will clear this up," Stephen told her. Then, there was a loud boom and several trees were knocked over. An Ancient Dragon walked towards the tribe and roared angrily, fire spewing out of its mouth.

"An Ancient Dragon?! Here of all places?!"

"We can not fight this thing!" the tribe leader told Stephen.

"But I can!" Stephen called as he punched his fists together and glared at the Ancient Dragon.

"But…"

"I got this… I am trained to deal with any threat," Stephen told her as he charged at the Ancient Dragon.

-Meanwhile- Black Sister lands in front of the Leanbox Basillicom and quickly knocked on the door. Chika answered the door and looked down at Black Sister.

"Uni? What are you doing here?" Chika asked as Black Sister flew past her.

"BRADLEY! WE NEED TO TALK!" she yelled. Bradley was in his room with Bone, playing with the Dogoo. He and the Dogoo walked out of the room and went into the foyer.

"What id with all the yelling, Uni?" Bradley asked Black Sister.

"Stephen and I found Bone's family!" she told him. Bone stopped and looked at Black Sister in shock.

"How did you do that? I thought this whole time… Bone was an orphan," Bradley said seriously as he blinked at Black Sister, "Actually, this is great news! Where are they?"

"In Lastation," Black Sister told him, "Come on… Stephen is with them."

"Right behind ya!" Bradley said as he held Bone in his arms. He flew after Black Sister to Lastation.

"You better come back! You have a lot of work to do!" Chika called after him.

-Back with Stephen- He skidded across the ground and slowly got back to his feet.

"Man! This one must be a dangerous Ancient Dragon! He is tough as shit!" Stephen called as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Healers, on the double!" the tribe leader called as 2 Dogoos hopped over to him and lands on his back and began to glow a light teal color. Stephen's wounds began to heal as soon as the light surround him.

"Thank you," Stephen smiled. The Ancient Dragon roared and shot fire at the Dogoo Tribe.

"No!" Stephen yelled as he got in the way and held his hands out in front of him.

" **Darkness Cross!** " Bradley called as a black slash wave cuts the flames in half.

"Bradley?!" Stephen said, "You showed up?!"

"Yeah…" Bradley said as Bone hops off his shoulder and bounced to the tribe leader and looked up at her.

"My son! You are all right…" she smiled as she nudged him.

"Mama…" Bone said happily as he licked her. Bradley smiled as the Ancient Dragon stomped towards them.

"We have to drive the Ancient Dragon away from here!' Stephen told Bradley.

"I know… He won't break this family reunion up!" Bradley smirked as he nods to Stephen. Then, a large orange beam knocked the dragon into the ground. Black Sister hovered over to them and looked at them.

"You boys all right?" she asked.

"Great. We can finish this as a team," Bradley smirked.

-End Omake-

On the next Ultimension Jamtune!

The group meets up in Leanbox's Basillicom and have a lively party amongst themselves. But, at the interruption of an uninvited guest making her appearance. With this new face at the party, will she be friend or foe? Also, 2 old friends come back and decide to join Team Gamindustri on their travels! But… How were they able to get there in the 1st place? Tune in next time on…

Chapter 3: A Shellby of a Time!

(Play Caffeine from RWBY)


	3. Arc 1: A Shellby Of A Time!

Ultimension 2 The Youthful Tomorrow

Chapter 3: A Shellby Of A Time

-Leanbox's Basillicom; Later- The group made it back to the Basillicom and looked around. The staff were standing around, talking amongst each other.

"Okay… This is out of the blue," James muttered, "But… WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING AROUND?!" Everyone looked at James in shock. He shrunk back and looked down.

"Isn't it obvious? Guess who's back, baby!" a voice called as 2 familiar faces appeared out of the crowd. It was Uzume and Naomi Tennoboshi wearing some school uniforms for some reason. Uzume wore a white blazer over a red dress shirt, a black and red checkered skirt with orange tights underneath, knee high socks over her tights, and a pair of orange high top shoes. Naomi wore the same type of clothes as her older sister… But, her clothes were colored different.

"Uzume and Naomi?! How?!" James exclaimed as he looked at the girls. Uzume smirked as she looked at James.

"Nice to see you, Jamie! How's tricks?" Uzume joked. James rubbed his eyes and blinked, making sure he is looking at the Zero Dimension CPU correctly.

"How did you find a way to freely go from Zero Dimension to Hyperdimension? I never found a way!" James told her. Uzume chuckled and pats James on the shoulder.

"Plot, that's how!" Uzume told James. James groaned and shook his head.

"Never mind," James groaned as he turned back to the group, "I better introduce you."

"No need… I will do that myself," Uzume told James as he motioned for Naomi to follow her.

"How's it going, guys? My name is Uzume Tennoboshi! You know Naomi, right? My little sister?"

"Hi there, Uzume! Call me Neptune!" she told Uzume, "This is Noire, Blanc, and Vert." The other CPUs said hello and the Candidates tackled Uzume and Naomi with a hug.

"Uzume! Naomi!" the girls called. Bradley sighed with relief as he looked at the Tennoboshi sisters.

"So… How did you get here?" Bradley asked.

"Why are you wearing those weird outfits?" Ance asked Uzume seriously.

"Long story," Uzume told them, "But, these outfits were on us ever since we got here. You know?" James and his brother nodded.

"We know the feeling," James told Uzume.

"Hey, Jamie? What's with the glum look?" Naomi asked James as she glanced at him.

"Nothing. I am good," James told Naomi as he turned to her, "In any circumstance, I think we can discuss this much later. Anyway… How about we…"

"PARTAY!" another voice called as a woman with long purple hair walked into the room and stretched her body out. James and Stephen looked at each other as Seth blinked at her. Ance and Shana looked at each other and frowned as Unknown glared at the woman.

"Who is that?" James asked as Gia points her rifle at the woman.

"Freeze, bitch," Gia warned as she glared at the woman, "You won't get away this time!"

"Wait a second, Gia! Do you have a reason for this?!" James told her. Gia sighed as she lowered her rifle.

"She is one of the villains from the future…" she told James. The woman laughed as she glanced at Gia.

"Come on now… You can't be serious. Me, a villain? Ha!" the woman laughed as she shook her head, "Verty invited me after we shared our love of BL games to each other!" The guys shuddered as Neptune and Noire glanced at Vert.

"How are you still playing those games?! They are trash!" James shuddered, "You need to quit that, cold turkey!"

"Do not patronize my guilty pleasure!" Vert frowned as she looked at James.

"Why is it a guilty pleasure?! It is Yaoi! 2 dicks don't make it right!" James told Vert.

"And Yuri is right?" Noire added.

"To be honest… No," Seth said. James and Stephen glanced at Seth in shock.

"I was never a Yuri fan… Not ever." James blinked and tilts his head to the side.

"I'll be damned," Ance frowned as she looked at Seth, "How was I supposed to know that? Maybe you aren't so bad…" Seth smirked and pumped his fist.

"There is nothing wrong with telling the truth! Booya, baby!" Seth called. IF looked away and sighed.

"Yo… Not a good thing to say," James told Seth as he elbows him. Seth stretched his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Damn, my bad Iffy," Seth said as he looked down. IF shook her head and smiled.

"I know, Seth… I ain't petty," IF told Seth as she nods her head. Seth smiled and nods his head.

"Hey… I don't know what you are after… But, try me," Ance told the woman as she glared at the woman. She giggled and whipped her hair side, hitting Ance across the face.

"What the?! You…" Ance yelled as she charged at the woman while screaming obscenities and swear words in Spanish while Shana and Unknown held her back.

"She can speak Spanish?!" James thought as he rushed over to stop her.

"Enough!" Vert called as she stepped forward and bounced her bust up and down, "You need to stop arguing… Act like a respectful older sibling, okay?" Ance scoffed and looked away.

"Jamie… We need to talk. Now!" Ance growled as she pulled James away, "Carry on." Gia, Seth, Shana, and Stephen followed them.

"What is your deal?! You have not acted like this before!" James told Ance as they got to a safe distance.

"That woman is France's little sister! That's why she needs to be get out of here, NOW. She might cause some turmoil!" Ance told James, "Her name is Veliza Sheavenly." James blinked at Ance and looked back at Veliza as she winked at him. James frowned and sighed.

"So… What do we do about Veliza in the meantime?" James asked her seriously. Ance fold her arms and thought about it.

"Okay… Keep a VERY close eye on her," Ance told them as she looked at the group, "She has one of the smartest women I know fooled… She can fool anybody. Be careful."

"So… How bad is she?" Stephen asked.

"…As bad as Hitler is on a good day," Gia joked. James frowned and shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay… Not a good idea," Ance groaned. Gia pouted and huffed.

"Anyway… Let's take it one step at a…" Shana said just as a voice screamed. They all turned to the door and rushed inside as the floor of the foyer was halfway covered with blood and Neptune laid down on the ground in the middle of it.

"Neppy?! What happened?!" James yelled as he knelt beside her.

"Neptune, wake up!" Nepgear panicked as she held her close. Neptune didn't respond as she laid in Nepgear's arms in a somewhat lifeless state.

"What the hell happened?!" Ance yelled as she turned to the others.

"A Voidion came out of nowhere and impaled her from behind! It was so sudden!" Noire told her.

"What?! How did a Voidion appear out of nowhere?! Bradley wiped them out at the stadium!" James told Noire.

"I may have missed one or two…" Bradley said as he looked away.

"Don't blame yourself for this!" Nepgear told him as she held his shoulder, "We have to save Neptune!"

"I may know someone who can close a mortal wound like that," Vert said quickly as she pulled out a phone and dialed a few numbers on it.

"This is Koan," a male voice called from the phone.

"I require your assistance," Vert said seriously. Then, Koan appeared with Zack out of nowhere.

"What do you need, My Lady Vert?" Koan asked as he looked at Vert.

"Sensei?!" James gasped.

"Jamie! Wazzap?!" Koan called as he nods his head.

"Not the time!" Nepgear scolded them, "Neptune…"

"Ahh… I see. Gimme a sec. Compa, may I borrow some meds?" Koan asked. Compa blinked in confusion.

"I am not doing anything stupid. This is serious business." Compa nods and pulls out her large syringe.

"Do you know how to use this?" Compa asked him as he took the syringe. He flicked the glass a few times and it began to glow a bright blue glow. Then, Koan placed the syringe above her wound and poured the contents onto her. The wound quickly disappeared and Neptune slowly opened her eyes as she groaned.

"Oww… That REALLY hurt," Neptune groaned as she held a hand over her stomach. Zack hugs Neptune out of nowhere and sighed.

"Zackie?" Neptune hugged him back and kissed him on the lips.

"Sensei, that was amazing! How did you do that?!" James told Koan as he stood up and dusted off his hands. He laughed heartily and smiled at James as he pats his head.

"Ancient Chinese Secret," Koan joked. James frowned and let out a chuckle.

"How did a Voidon get past all these fighters?!" Ance frowned. Veliza looked away innocently as Ance glared at her.

"Fess up, hussy! You did this!"

"Who you calling a ho?!" Veliza snarled as she glared at Ance.

"Catfight!" Seth called as he pulled out some popcorn.

"20 Credits on Ance!" Unknown called as he gave 20 Credits to Seth.

"50 on Veliza," Noire said simply as she folds her arms. Blanc and James looked at Noire and frowned.

"What? My money…" Noire scoffed as she looked away. The sound of cats hissing and growling could be heard as Ance and Veliza circled around each other. Then, they went at each other and grabbed each other's hair.

"Oh, shit! Stop it!" James called as he raced towards them. He was smacked away by Veliza and knocked into Blanc.

"Oww… Sorry, Blanny…"

"Grr…" Blanc growled as she got up, " **STOP THIS FUCKING FIGHT RIGHT NOW!** " No response as the 2 girls continued to fight.

"They **REALLY** don't like each other," Neo said as he looked at them in shock. Blanc summoned her hammer and slammed it on both of the girls' heads.

" **OWWW!** " they both yelled.

" **SELFISH LITTLE BRATS! YOU WILL ACT LIKE YOU ARE EACH OTHER'S BEST FRIENDS FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE PARTY OR SO HELP ME MULINA… I WILL SHOVE BOTH YOUR HEADS UP YOUR OWN ASSES AND MAKE YOU EAT SHIT! GOT IT?!** " Blanc roared as her eyes glowed red and fire seemed to surge in her eyes.

"Eeek! Yes, Mistress Blanc!" Ance panicked as she bowed to Blanc.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Veliza shuddered as she bowed as well. Blanc calmed down as she looked back at James and nodded at him. James rubbed his cheek as he felt blood in between his fingers.

"Man… That was… Something. Blanc has never dropped the F bomb before," Neptune said in shock. James nods and looked at Shana. She looked back at him and shuddered.

"I might just respect Blanc more now," Seth smirked. Blanc ignored him and looked at James's bleeding cheek.

"Don't matter if you are a god or not… That had to have hurt," Blanc muttered to James.

"Does it look like it?" James asked as he removed his hand from his cheek to reveal a dark red scrape on his face that was bleeding quite a bit.

"Oooh… That must sting like a bitch," Unknown hissed as he looked at the bruise.

"Mom is always worse than this…" James said, "She smack the shit out of you and make you cry. I don't know how she does it… But, she does. Oh, she is not gonna like Ram…" Blanc looks at James and gulped.

"She won't like my mouth, huh?" she asked James. James chuckled and shook his head.

"Nuh uh," James smirked, "She made Neptune afraid of her… That is something." Neptune shuddered and nods her head.

"Oh, I forgot about Mom," Ance panicked as she looked away.

"Did someone say my nickname?" a voice called. James, Ance, and Neptune all froze at the same as they saw Jackie and Histoire walking into the room.

"Mom… Ahh… H-how you doing? How did you…" James stammered. Jackie blinked at James in confusion and folds her arms.

"Boat ride," Jackie said simply.

"I forgot about that…" James thought as he covered his cheek.

"What is that?" Jackie asked as she points to his cheek.

"Uhh... Nothing," James told her quickly. Jackie frowned and walked towards him. Shana hugged his arm as she slowly backed away. James did the same.

"Did you scratch him?" Jackie asked Shana seriously.

"No! It wasn't me! I swear!" Shana told her.

"Mom, calm down!" James told her. Everyone watching were stricken with fear as Jackie removed her belt and frowned.

"Mom, it's not what you think!" Seth called as he got in between Jackie and the 2 lovers, "It was… Uhh…" He looked around and Veliza was gone.

"Then who scratched James?!" Jackie yelled angrily.

"…I did," Nepgear said out of nowhere.

"…What?" Bradley and James said at the same time. Jackie looked over at Nepgear as she looked down.

"…" Nepgear didn't say anything.

"That's a lie! She didn't do that!" James told her seriously.

"Mom, be reasonable!" Seth told Jackie.

"I will let it slide," Jackie said calmly.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"It was an accident, right? I am sure we can let it slide," Jackie smiled.

"…Huh?" everyone said as they looked at her.

"Well… That makes sense," James smirked.

"Now… What were you guys doing?" Jackie asked.

"It's a party. For us… Saving Gamindustri from Death Heart… Er, No Heart now," James told Jackie. Koan blinked and smirked.

"What is with him? Is he stupid?" Jackie asked and James hissed and groaned.

"No… Master, calm down!" James called as Koan started to glow a demonic red, "She don't fully know!"

"Koan, darling… Some root beer," Vert told Koan as she hands him a bottle of root beer.

" **ROOT BEER!** " Koan yelled as he stopped glowing and took a swig of root beer, "Ah, fuck… That's some good root beer."

"…" Jackie blinked at Koan and turned to James.

"That is you mentor? Must be giving some damn good lessons," Jackie told James. He nods his head fervently.

"What a man," Nona joked as he smirked. Koan laughed heartily and nods his head.

"You don't want to bring Joker out," James told Jackie nervously.

"Isn't that a DC villain?" Jackie asked as she looked at Koan.

"Don't say that!" Zack and James yelled at the same time, "That triggers him!"

"Someone say Joker?" a raspy voice called. Koan's hair changed to green and his face became paler.

"What the?!" everyone yelled. James smacked his forehead and groaned. Zack sighed as Vert pats Joker on the shoulder.

"Joker, honey… Calm down," Vert told him. Joker grabbed Vert by her hips and began to make out with her.

"Mmm! Ko… Joker! Control yourself!" Vert moaned as she pushed him off. Joker coughed and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, kids… That was unprofessional of me. I just lost it when I saw my goddess looking so sexy," Joker smirked as he looked at Rom and Ram.

"Hey… Let's get this party started already! I wanna get my freak on!" Uzume called. Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" James smirked.

"Yes. I haven't been listening to some good music in the Zero Dimension. I wanna hear what you guys have to offer," Uzume told them.

"Okay… Get your freak on is a saying from the 90's," Jackie told Uzume as she looked at her. Uzume had a question mark above her head.

"Mom… I have so much to talk to you about," James told her in an apologetic tone, "Where do I start?"

"Start with why she is speaking like a 90's valley girl when she gets excited," Jackie told James. He looked at Uzume and nods his head with a smile as she nods as well.

"It's her original speech pattern. Her sister is the same way," James explained, "It is kind of a flaw that can't be fixed easily…"

"Easily?" Histoire asked.

"Yeah… Maybe Sadie can fix them up," James smirked. Nomia woke up at the sound of Plutia's nickname for her CPU form.

"Who called my sister's name?" Nomia yawned as she looked at everyone. Looks of confusion dominated the group's faces. James shook his head and chuckled.

"Calm down, kid… I was joking," James told Nomia. She nods and fell back asleep on the couch.

"Sooo… What should we do first?" Ance asked as she looked at the group.

"Let Neptune rest in my room for a bit. Then, I will start up the music," Bradley told Zack and then the group. Zack carried Neptune out of the room after Bradley left before him.

"Compa, Seth… You guys do some shopping. Get the rest of the food for us," Vert told them, "Nepgear, could you and Naomi accompany them?" Nepgear and Naomi nods their heads and followed Seth and Compa out the door.

"James… I have a special mission for you. I have a certain game that I need to retrieve from Leanstopper. It is called Sakura Mission Online… And, I had the reservation under my CPU name. Could you do that for me?"

"Got it. Sensei, if heads need knocking… I will give you a call," James called. Koan saluted and James teleports out.

-About 2 Hours Later; With Seth and Compa- Compa had her arm wrapped around Seth's arm as Seth held a paper bag of groceries in his free arm. Nepgear and Naomi lagged a little behind with their own bags in hand.

"Ahh… This is refreshing. Spending time with your boyfriend," Compa mused as she leaned on Seth while her breasts pushed up against his arm. Seth smirked and nods his head.

"…" Nepgear blinked and looked at her locket that hung around her neck. Compa gasped and looked back at Nepgear.

"Forgive me, Ge-Ge! I didn't know…" Compa told her as she looked back at her.

"No, Compa! It's okay! It's nothing personal… I know what you mean. It would be wonderful spending time with your boyfriend," Nepgear told her as she looked at Compa with a sincere look on her face. Compa smiled and looked at her. Then, she and Seth ran into a rather weird looking creature with a sign of a broken heart on its chest. It fell back and rubbed the back of his head.

"My bad there… Wasn't looking where I was going," Seth told the creature. It looked up at Seth and then at Compa as Compa knelt in front of the creature. Something fell out of the bag that it was holding. It was an x shaped crystal that bounced in front of Nepgear and Naomi.

"Are you okay? Didn't man to hurt you," Compa told the creature.

"Chuu… Huh? What happened?" the creature asked. Seth blinked and looked at Compa as she dug in her little left side hip pouch. She pulled out a small pink band aid and held it up to the creature.

"Hey… What is your name?" Seth asked the creature.

"Warechu," it told Seth.

"Seth. This is my girl, Compa," Seth said.

"Hello, Mister Mouse," she told Warechu as she placed the band aid on his head. Warechu was awestruck and love struck… Compa looked like a peach colored angel to him. Seth widened his eyes and frowned.

"What is it, Seth?" Compa asked Seth as knelt in front of Warechu.

"Whatever sick fantasies you have of Compa… Purge it out of your thoughts," Seth told Warechu, "I am the jealous boyfriend type." Warechu looked at Seth with equal animosity.

"You don't deserve an angel like her," Warechu told Seth. Both males glared at each other, sparks of electricity surging between their eyes.

"Seth, Mister Mouse! Stop fighting!" Compa told them. Nepgear then bent down to pick up the x shaped crystal and gasped when she touched it. She felt a sudden drop in her energy as she dropped the groceries and sank to her knees. A vision of her holding a bloody Bradley came to her.

"Bradley! Please! Don't you leave me! I want to be there for you! Please!" she sobbed as she rocked the unresponsive Sayain in her arms. He didn't say anything while she held him… He just stared dully out at nothing as blood trailed down his mouth and forehead.

"Nepgear…" he croaked softly as he looked at her. She snapped out of her trance with tears flowing down her cheeks. She saw Naomi and Compa calling out to her.

"Huh? What…" Nepgear said as she looked around. Naomi and Compa hugged Nepgear as she shivered. She was visibly terrified of the vision she just had.

"Hey, what happened?" Seth asked.

"I…" Nepgear sobbed as she covered her face, "I don't know! It was so weird!"

"Calm down, Nepgear… Tell us what happened," Naomi told Nepgear. Nepgear looked at them and slowly took a deep breath.

"I saw Bradley getting killed… I don't know who did it," Nepgear told them.

"Is she… What the?! Where did that stupid rat go?!" Seth called as he looked around. Warechu ran off in all the commotion.

"Never mind the rat! Let's get Nepgear back to the Basillicom!" Naomi told them as she looked at Seth. He nods and helped Nepgear to her feet.

"C'mon, kiddo… You shouldn't be feeling this way," Seth told her as he helped her to her feet.

"…" Nepgear didn't respond as tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Ge-Ge?" Compa asked. She didn't answer while Seth carried her in his arms.

"She is out of it… Whatever just happened must've really scared her," Seth thought as he looked at Nepgear.

"Come on. We can look at her later," Naomi said, "Come on. We have to get back."

"I know… Move it or lose it," Seth said as he looked at them.

"Yes sir!" Naomi and Compa said as they rushed ahead.

-End Chapter 3-

On The Next Ultimension Jamtune…

Nepgear suddenly collapses from a weird virus that attacks her HDD. The others go to James for help… In which he is unable to help the goddess from her predicament. He then fights a mysterious hooded figure that claims to be the Grim Reaper… Only to find out it is an all too familiar friend of his. Who is the hooded figure? What will happen to Nepgear? Tune in next time for…

Chapter 4: Purple Plight!

(Oh my god… I have had it with Writer's Block! It is truly annoying! Ugh! Anyway… This would've been out before Easter… But, I had to work so much. It pays the bills… So, who am I to complain? It also keeps me off the streets and keeps a roof over my head. Anyway… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Peace! Oh! Before I forget… Next chapter, I will answer some questions and read some reviews that you will leave me! So, look forward to that! A/N.)


End file.
